


Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by Mrs_Devil (orphan_account)



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Harassment, Minor Violence, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mrs_Devil
Summary: Shepard handles stress in very unhealthy ways. At least you assume by his constant verbal harassment of you. You assumed, until it got worse.
Relationships: Male Shepard (Mass Effect)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Within this content there are themes of harassment, rape/non-con and violence of a man against a woman. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> I do not support rape or harassment of any sort. If you are being harassed, please seek help from the proper authorities.
> 
> This content was supposed to be released in the month of December, but things happen and now here we are. Anywho, hope you all enjoy.

The electric station called the Citadel held any walk of life, from any form of life. The city-like place buzzed with excitement as the great Commander Shepard returned from another battle against the Reapers. The on-going war with the sentient A.I. grows more perilous and deadly. Your heart aches at the life lost and the lives that live on to suffer. While you admire Shepard's will to save your Galaxy, you also despise the man.

He hates you and you wish you knew why, but he never really left any room for you to speak in confrontations with him. The sad part is, you don't believe he treated anyone else this way. Everyone looked to him with reverence and admiration. You thought about this a lot in your time as you swept the streets of the Citadel, late at night when no one could bother you. As a maintenance worker on the midnight shift, you thought all too often of Shepard and you always came to the same conclusion.

_He teases and berates you, because of his stress. Your lowly position and status, should you complain, would have you easily dismissed should you speak out against him. Once the Reapers are gone, he would be too._ _It's just unhealthy stress handling._

While Shepard's words scathed you, you allowed it as he is, after all, saving the world. He didn't bite  _ too _ hard. Never hit you. You could take a little verbal abuse for awhile. He meant to save people, even you, right? He wouldn't take it too far.

  
  


Your fingers work diligently at the delicate electronics of the hologram tour guide. While the Keepers worked around the clock on the Citadel itself, additional mechanics like this had to be handled by others. As a maintenance worker, this sat as one of your many responsibilities. The forced darkened night of the Citadel day cycle, while giving you the reprieve of curious eyes and repeated questions, made you keep a source of light to handle operations like this. Not that all people slept at this hour, you occasionally hear footsteps and whispers, but no one stopped to bother. Except one familiar set of steps.

"Ah… the whore is out to work, hmm?" Shepard's condescending tone reaches your ears once more. The heat of working with machinery really gets to you as a thin grey tank top pressed into your skin and a black jumpsuit textured with grey patterns covered your bottoms, while the top laid unzipped and tied around your waist. Your hair rested behind your head, tied messily into a bun as a few strands came loose and laid in front of your face. Sweat beads on your forehead and dribbled onto your exposed cleavage. Your cleavage being exposed, and the late working hours, apparently gave him reason to think you a whore. You keep your mouth shut and continue working the wires.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." A large, slender hand lays across your shoulder. "Don't ignore your superiors." You close your eyes and breathe deeply.

"Yes, Commander." You reopen your eyes to look at the circuitry and continue your work. Shepard would be done soon enough.

"Thought so." Shepard's hand remains on your shoulder, cooling your worked up frame just a little. "How many customers have you had so far?" Your eyes focus on your work as you nonchalantly answer Shepard and his stupid questions.

"None, Commander." The Commander scoffs, removing his hand.

"Don't you lie to me. Even an ugly whore can get customers." You remember flinching to that the first time he made that comment. Now, it's just part of your regular verbal abuse.

"I would never lie to you, Commander." The clack of your scattering tools and distinct thump of your overturned tool box, causes you to frown. You look to your side to find your toppled toolbox and you lean, stretching out your body to place your tools back within the metal container.  _ Perhaps I should invest in that tool belt now. _

"Oh, bullshit. I bet you've had so much cock in you, it'd be faster to make a list of men you didn't fuck." You sigh.

"Commander," you pull your toolbox closer to you to prevent further incident with it. "please, I just want to work."

"A fucking bimbo like you should have went after some rich guy and whore yourself out to him. That's what you are looking for, isn't it? Get some rich guy in love with a hooker like you and you're set for life, huh?" The wires spark with life and the hologram turns on, active once more. "You're too hideous for that trick."

"Yes, Commander." You voice dropped as you felt more sad with the ongoing encounter. He seemed especially…  _ picky _ today.  _ Perhaps the stress of the Reaper war wears more heavily. _ You stand, grabbing your holopad out to see your next task.

"Another client? Eager to leave me?" You turned around, meeting the sharp gaze of the Commander. A buzz cut, thick eyebrows and five o'clock shadow colored ebony shaded his sharp facial features. His piercing eyes, colored a sapphire blue, stare critically at your form. The man stood tall and broad, shadowing your shorter stature.

"I have more work to attend to, Commander. Excuse me." You lower your hand, grabbing your toolbox, before briskly walking to your next assignment. You stop short, a hand wrapping around your arm, and turn to find Shepard staring at you. Blue eyes scan your face, looking for something, before blinking. His hand releases your arm.

"You're excused." Shepard turns, walking away. You let out a breath of relief. You could get on with your night now.

  
  


Christmas season always marked the busiest time of your career. Mainly because you held the sole responsibility of putting up lights and appropriate decor. A traditional human holiday shared by all, as who wouldn't want presents or delicious food or to spend time with the family? Hopefully not Shepard. That spaceship crew of his seemed like family to him.

As you spun lights along one of the many handrails, that familiar set of footprints came strutting towards you.  _ Too hopeful of me to assume that, huh?  _ You look down at your feet where your toolbox laid, hopefully tucked away far from his _clumsy_ feet .

"Earning your holiday bonus, whore?" You release a heavy breath as you continue to work.

"No, Commander." The dull work of threading a wire around the bar easy enough to split between doing the job and giving Shepard his required responses. Hands gently brush across your hips before they squeeze the top bar of the railing, trapping you as he pressed his front to your back. Heat radiates off of him like he's the sun and you feel ashamed to state that you didn't mind it too much. Until you felt something hard and phallic shaped pressing against your ass.

"How much do you cost, whore?" Disgust shivers down your spine as rancid, heated breath violates your ear. You step forward, attempting to get away from the tense situation.

"Commander-" You attempt.

"You seem self-righteous." He pressed himself back into you, shoving your hips into the railing, keeping you still. "I bet it's high, because you think you're worth somethin'." You place your hand gently on his, attempting to coax him into moving it as your other grips the cord of the Christmas light tighter. Your eyes look down, only a story above the ground below. If you fell, the damage would be minor.

"Commander, please, I-" A slimy tongue licks the shell of your ear before teeth nibble it for just a second.

"I have the credits. I'm a wealthy man. It would make you a dumb whore to walk away from me right now." You shake your head, eyes steady on the ground below.

"No. Commander-" One of his hands move grabbing around your waist and shoving it back against him. The phallic shaped thing pressing into your behind seemingly grew larger as Shepard's hips begin to gently rock into you. You breath quickens as your eyes widen.  _ Shepard… he… _ You never thought it would get to this from his verbal harassment.

"Come on. Tell me how much you want from your wealthy customer." You squeeze your eyes shut as you moved your hand from his one still gripping the railing and pushed it between your bodies. Shepard groans into your ear as your hand brushes down his well-built chest and onto the front of his pants. Your fingers caress his cock from behind his pants, before you gently grip the phallus as best you could.

"I'm not a whore." You squeeze his cock and Shepard pushes back with a grunt of pain, releasing you. You drop the lights and run, sprinting back home where you intended to hide until you figured out what you were gonna do. Boots pounded on the ground behind you and you find the strength to somehow speed up. You take every turn you can as you heart hammers and your thoughts scatter.  _ Get home. Get home. _

As your apartment comes into sight, you dig your key out of your pocket, ready to scan it and open the door. You turn your head, seeing no one behind you, but you dare not to slow down. You stand before your door, quickly having your key scanned and hearing the click of your lock. You open your door before slamming it shut behind you and locking it. You finally let out a breath in relief as you slide down your door, kneeling with your hands pressed against the barrier of the outside world.

You choke a sob as your thoughts collect together and you understand fully what happened. Shepard, a man of high regard and seen as the ultimate good in the public eye, sexually harassed you and in turn… you hurt him. In the public eye, as this will be with Shepard should you speak or he, Shepard will be favored. He will likely win any case against you and… what will become of you? You can't get help and what should happen when he finds you again? You need to leave before this mess gets worse.

You stand as tears cloud your vision. You have to leave. You have to get away. You run into your bedroom and begin to pack a suitcase with your basic necessities. You have nowhere to go. Maybe, Omega? That seedy place won't ask questions.

They must surely need a trained mechanic. Yes, it's perfect. You can hide under some false identity… or maybe you won't need to. Maybe Shepard won't say anything to the public to trap you in an impossible situation. You aren't sure and you refuse to stay here to find out.

  
  


Stepping into the thrumming city filled with criminals felt intimidating at first, but a job sat in front of you immediately upon arrival. An asari sat outside a tall building yelling at some poor bastard about the "cylinder center light in Afterlife not working". Considering your expertise with lighting, you stepped right up to the plate.

You approach the asari from the side as she angrily yells at the bouncer of what you assume to be some club by the bouncing music thumping out of the building.

"I told that son of a bitch if he couldn't fix the damn thing, he'll be shipped off to some fucking slaver! And you're telling  _ me _ , he had the gull to walk off and you didn't stop him!" The krogan lowers his head.

"I was unaware ma'am. Please forgive me." The asari shakes her head as she folds her arms, crinkling her clean, white, leather-looking jacket that hovers over a black bodysuit. Her purple skin pops against the colors and you feel jealous of the sex appeal. Then, you reconsider after what happened with…  _ him _ .

"Who's supposed to fix that damn light now?" The narrowed eyes of the asari frightens the krogan. He opens his mouth to speak, but you take your opportunity.

"Excuse me, miss?" The asari looks up at you with a raised brow. At least what you thought to be a similar expression. Hard to tell without any hair to outline a brow except the deeper purple markings on her face that hardly stand out in the dark of the night. "But I overheard you needed assistance with a light? Perhaps I could be of service." The violet eyes of the asari scans you over thoroughly.

"Well… what do I have to lose?"

  
  


Working under the scorching light and bass-boosted music left you in a hot sweat, but you would chose this over Shepard's concerning harassment any day of the week. Aria, the asari you spoke with upon your first day here, kept you well fed and under her protection. You did the jobs she threw your way without complaint and always found a solution, because you had too to survive here. 

Today started different though. No music as you messed with the electronics of the music system. It kept skipping beats and you tried to figure out why as Aria stood behind you with the club's DJ.

"One of the wires are faulty… looks burnt out. Just needs to be replaced." You listed the wire name you needed as Aria told the DJ to have someone get one immediately. You unplug the wire from the circuit board as you hear Aria's clicking heels approach you from behind.

"I've been curious lately." She catches your attention as you turn to look at her. Her purple eyes stare into yours with some intrigue. "What did you do before coming here? You seem like a trained mechanic. Could get work from anywhere with that knowledge really." You bite your lip.

"I am trained. I worked for the Citadel as a mechanic."

"I thought that bureaucratic hell-hole had those robots working on it." Aria pops a hip out, crossing her arms as you nodded.

"Yeah, but they don't fix the shops that others put in. Needed someone else to do that. Someone to put up holiday decor too. That's what I did."

"And what changed to make you run to Omega?" You look down, unhappy with the memories of Shepard. You shake your head, downtrodden.

"A man with too much power."

"Do explain." Aria presses on, coming closer to you as the conversation continues. You knew better than to refuse Aria her answers in her domain.

"He used to verbally harass me. I could take that." You look up to meet Aria's gaze with watery eyes, burning with the need to cry about how unfair the situation was. How impossible. "One night he got too close. Too… touchy. I escaped and I didn't want to find out how'd he take it."

You bite back a bitter laugh. "All that power… I couldn't do anything." Aria places a hand on your shoulder, forcing your blurry vision on her beautiful eyes.

"What was his name?" You shake your head and bite the inside of your cheek. You wipe away your tears, feeling no other ones trying to join them.

"You wouldn't believe me." Aria nods, removing her hand.

"I won't press further." She backs away, eyes still locked to yours. "Not today, at least."

"Thank you." Aria leans back against the wall, crossing her arms and bringing up her foot to rest against the wall along with her back.

"So… what did you use to do for fun?"

  
  


The days melded together so seamlessly, time felt like an illusion. Aria seemed to like your company as you often found her near you throughout the day. Working for her kept you busy, unlike the Citadel. Always something going wrong. Perhaps that should have warned you of the incoming danger.

You walked up the steps, having been called to see Aria again. Another task on your ongoing list. As you approached the top, horror grips you.

Those cold blue eyes that watch your every step closer to them, burned with familiarity. You stop just before Aria's perch and you hold yourself tightly. You gulp as Aria's eyes meet your form.

"(Y/n), can you do work on a ship's computer? A monitor is out and I owe Shepard a favor." You shake your head.

"No. I'm not familiar with the tech of a ship and how delicate their systems can be." Aria nods once as you keep your gaze to her, unwilling to glance at the monster sitting a few feet away. She simply nods once.

"Then, I have another guy you might take use of." She turns to Shepard before waving you off. You leave without hesitation.

  
  


"I noticed your discomfort with Commander Shepard." Aria states as she struts to your position. Your back rests against a wall with your knees pressed up to your chest, your arms wrapped around them. "Do tell me… was I looking at  _ the man with too much power _ ?" You nod, afraid to speak. Your form shakes, unsure of anything within the moment. Your mind still suffering the shock of Shepard appearing here of all places. Aria hums as she crosses her arms.

"I thought so." She walks closer. "I'm… sorry." You look up at Aria as she points a gun to your head and your eyes go wide. "But he is a man… a man with the power to destroy Omega." A tear slides down Aria's eye, seemingly showing her unwillingness in this mess. "Forgive me."

A bolt of electricity and your world grows dark.

  
  


You breathe in deeply, sucking oxygen into your greedy lungs as you stretch out on the warm bed. A yawn follows and your eyes open to a room most unfamiliar to you. Lyrics sung some old time music from what you assumed a radio. You looked around the room, trying to compile evidence to guess where you are.

You currently find yourself on a large bed with white bedding and two enormous square pillows. A bedside table laid on either side of you. The one to your right held a lamp while the one to your left held a small, orange holographic clock. Surrounding you laid metal, grated floors, walls with varying metals and textures. You assumed yourself within a ship and with that in place, your memories of Aria came back. You throw your curiosity to the side as you attempt to leave the bed. However, the sound of a hand slapping against a handrail stops you.

Shepard stands above the few steps that lead out of this bedroom, within the large, open archway. You gasp, shoving yourself against the headboard of the bed.

"Commander…" You whimper pathetically, fear racking your system. Shepard stands tall and wears the standard N7 jumpsuit uniform. His eyes stare into yours with an unfamiliar intensity.

"Tell me you love me." He commands, slowly walking down the steps as his hand drags along the railing, until he reaches the bottom of the steps.

"Commander, I… I don't understand." Shepard moves quickly, too quickly for you to register, and he sinks his knees into the bed with his arms holding him up. Your legs, your knees and below, lay underneath his frame as he looks to you with enlarged, crazed eyes. His mouth parts, allowing air to push through his pink lips. Your heart hammers against your ribcage, once more fearful of Commander Shepard. Your breathing speeds up as a hand grips your chin. Your hands rush up and grab Shepard's wrist.

"Tell me you love me. I paid far too much to have you not do as I say whore." Your brows furrow.

"I… am  _ not _ … a whore." You seethe, squeezing his wrist which appears to have no effect until he, in turn, squeezes your chin with his fingers digging into your cheeks. You lips puff out as Shepard's gaze hardens.

"Stop disobeying and fucking love me."

"Go fuck yourself,  _ Commander _ ." You taunt, tempting fate as you realize far too late whose buttons you pressed. He laughs and shakes his head, looking down before looking back up with a sinister smile on his face. His hand lets go of your face and release his wrist in turn, trying not to prod the beast in front of you any further.

"I want to make something very clear to you." Shepard presses his hands on your shoulders, forcing you to sink into the bed and lay on your back. His face hovers above yours as your hands press against his strong chest. "I am  _ the  _ Commander Shepard. I am saving the Galaxy from the Reapers. So, if I want to keep a woman in my bedroom against her will, no one will take a second look. No one will care as long as my job gets done."

A tear slips from your eyes as your lips wobble. "And if you want to live a comfortable life under my command, you're going to do as I say." His words terrify you as they describe a grim future for you with no hope. A future of grey skies and dead flowers. " **Tell me you love me** ." You swallow, refusing to cry. You'll find a way out of this. You have hope.

"I love you." Your voice shakes as he smiles. If you escaped once, you could do it again.

"That's it." He laughs. "Got the rich man to fall in love with you and you get to live in luxury. Exactly as you planned, huh, whore?" You close your eyes and grit your teeth. A kiss presses against your lips and bile churns in your stomach. The rough hairs on his chin scrape against your skin as his lips lower to your neck. 

Shepard rests his elbows beside your head as his knees slide between yours. He grinds his groin down into your clothed core as he sucks the flesh of your neck, his stubble scratching the sensitive skin. You relax, allowing this violation, patiently thinking of a plan to escape. Lightly, Shepard thrusts against you like he did that one night, making your mind panic. You breathe in deeply, trying to remain calm and think. One of his hands move, gripping your breast and squeeze lightly.

"Too long I've waited to indulge." He whispers before nibbling on your earlobe as he ruts against you. A groan escaped him before he lowers his hands, forcing his chest to yours and leaning his weight on you. His hips raise as the sounds of unbuckling and unzipping come from below. Hot air puffs into your face as the Commander makes quick work of his pants, shoving them down to his knees before he kneels on them. A thick cock, half-erect, stands between Shepard's thighs as he looks down at you. Rapidly his fingers delve down and undo the buckle on your own belt

_ An escape pod! I just have to get by him and find one. _ You smile eagerly as a plan comes to your head. Shepard, his eyes still looking to you, smiles in turn.

"Eager, are we?" You fly comes undone and Shepard begins pulling them down and past your bare feet. Swiftly, your pants are gone while you still remain in your thong. Shepard licks his lips at your newly exposed skin, before they flick back up to your tits. "Too eager." He shoves your shirt up with your bra to expose your breasts to him. "I have to take my time."

Shepard's lips wrap around a nipple as he gingerly sucks at it, while his tongue slowly circles the nub. His other hand tweaks the opposite nipple in attempts to get it to harden with the other. His weight rests on the elbow connected to that hand while the opposite lowers into your underwear to rub his middle finger against your clitoris. You choke on air as a tingle of pleasure sparks. You take another deep breath, focusing your mind to when you had the chance to get away from Shepard. His unclothed cock rubs slowly against the blankets below you as he grunts around your nipple. His tongue vigorously flicks against your bud while he pinches the other.

His fingers are more relaxed as they swirl your clitoris in smooth motions. Arousal begins to tingle in your pussy and your teeth dig themselves into your lip. Shepard looks at you with his ocean blue eyes and a smirk, before releasing your nipple from his mouth.

"Feeling good? I can always make you feel like this… I  **will** always make you feel like this." His mouth presses against yours as his tongue shoves itself in the wet cavern. Quickly, it maps out your mouth before pulling away and kissing down on your chin. Down he goes, until he reaches your underwear. He looks up to you and smiles at your flushed face. "I lo-"

Your feet catch his shoulders and push him on his ass, while you stand and pull your shirt and bra down. You run up the steps as you hear Shepard curse and pull his pants up. Just as your feet reach the top of the stairs, your body slams down onto the ground with Shepard atop of you. You scream when you feel his fingers dig into your underwear before ripping them from your body. Shepard forces your body on its' side as he brings one leg up as he kneels over the other with his crotch pressing against yours. Roughly, the fabric of his jeans is pulled down and his cock smacks against your smooth pussy lips. You lean up to push him away only to receive a hard backhand to your face.

You yelp, holding your cheek from the newfound burning sensation, as Shepard shoves his erect cock into your cunt. With the head pressing in and stretching your walls tight, Shepard grabs the leg resting on top of your other that lays straight between his legs and makes it bend at the knee, allowing him to push deeper into you. You cry out, feeling the velvety flesh slide in further and kiss sweet spots inside of you. You gasp feeling the smooth sliding stop as the tip presses against your cervix. Shepard releases your leg, letting it drop to the ground. From the position of your legs, your thighs squeeze you clitoris between the flesh on the top part of it. The bottom half of your clitoris gets covered by Shepard's hips.

As he pulls out, taking a relaxed drag against your walls with a sigh, he pushes back in roughly, slamming his hips against you and the bottom half of your clitoris. You moan and Shepard smiles cruelly down at you.

"Take it all,  _ whore. _ " Shepard begins to pound away at your lower half, one hand resting on your hip. Your ass bounces with each erotic thrust into your ever slickening pussy and you balance yourself on your elbows before Shepard leans over you and grabs you by the hair. You grunt in pain, your mouth opening to tell him stop before he spits onto your tongue. With a knee jerk reaction, you swallow the thick saliva before gagging at the sickening feeling. "That's it." His breathing gets heavier as the skin slapping against skin only does so much to drown him out.

You begin listening to everything around you. The music from the radio grabs your attention as a song begins. A familiar one that brings tears to your eyes.

_ It's the most wonderful time of the year _

_ With the kids jingle belling _

_ And everyone telling you be of good cheer _

_ It's the most wonderful time of the year _

Shepard pulls out of you quickly with a groan, releasing your hair and pushing you onto your stomach. His slender hands wrap around your thighs, lifting your hips barely from the ground before rutting back into you from behind. Your breasts smash against the floor as your hands rest by your head against the ground. Shepard's balls slap against your clitoris as you moan out from the intrusion. His cock slides in faster, pulling and pushing your muscles along with his thrusts as they tighten with the ongoing pleasure.

_ It's the hap-happiest season of all _

_ With those holiday greetings and gay happy meetings _

_ When friends come to call _

_ It's the hap-happiest season of all _

Shepard leans back down, resting his forehead between your shoulder blades as he kisses your spine through your shirt. Arousal drips from Shepard's dick as he pulls from your cunt before harshly pushing back in. His grip remains ever tight on your thighs, ensuring your legs remain open and accepting of his intrusion.

_ There'll be parties for hosting _

_ Marshmallows for toasting _

_ And caroling out in the snow _

_ There'll be scary ghost stories _

_ And tales of the glories of _

_ Christmases long, long ago _

His head moves so that his chin rests against your shoulder and his warm breaths blow on your ear, heating it slightly.

"It doesn't have to be like this every time. Just accept me and listen. Aren't I making you feel good? Is your pussy not aroused right now?" His pace speeds up. "Doesn't- huh fuck- doesn't this feel good?" You don't answer and try to zone out to stop the heat burning so passionately in your loins.

Your walls squeeze tighter around him, making his thrusts slower, but sucking him in deeper. His cock pressing more harshly against your cervix with each push in.

_ It's the most wonderful time of the year _

_ There'll be much mistltoeing _

_ And hearts will be glowing _

_ When loved ones are near _

_ It's the most wonderful time of the year _

His balls slap harshly against your clitoris as you grit your teeth and slam your eyes shut. Your nails dig into the floor and you feel sweet euphoria overcome you. By God did you hate every second of blissful pulsing against the ever thrusting cock that desperately buried itself into you. Shepard's hands slam by your head, dropping your thighs to the floor.

"(Y/n)!" He cries out as your walls practically suffocate him in a soft, warm embrace before pulsing in a satisfying rhythm. The music not helping you zone out to completely stop your orgasm.

_ There'll be parties for hosting _

_ Marshmallows for toasting _

_ And caroling out in the snow _

_ There'll be scary ghost stories _

_ And tales of the glories of _

_ Christmases long, long ago _

"Fuck!" His hips push harshly against yours as his cock drives as deep as it can go before a hot substance paints your walls. "Oh fuck!" Shepard grunts, his satisfaction not being hidden one bit. Shepard collapses on top of you, trapping you under his weight. His shirt rubs into yours, leaving the skin underneath your shirt uncomfortable. His chest heaves with heavy breaths as his arms wrap around your middle and very gentle, very small thrusts come from him to fully ride his climax.

_ It's the most wonderful time of the year _

_ There'll be much mistltoeing _

_ And hearts will be glowing _

_ When love ones are near _

_ It's the most wonderful time _

_ Yes the most wonderful time _

_ Oh the most wonderful time _

_ Of the year _

"Merry Christmas (y/n)." Shepard groans as his hips still lightly thrust into you.

"It's Christmas?" You feel numb, now that your orgasm fades and the rape is almost over. "I didn't know."

"Yeah. I guess you can consider this new life my gift to you." He laughs and kisses your neck. "So long as you obey, it's the most wonderful time of the year."


End file.
